1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a method, and a program thereof, more specifically to a communication apparatus and a method for enabling a user to perform wireless communication with a desired station and a program thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a large number of PDA's (Personal Digital Assistants), which are portable information processing units, are provided with a wireless communication function.
In a conventional system, preference or profile setting of a designated user is checked to determine a particular wireless network among many available competing wireless networks and a particular type of certification for the connection (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this system, the user is able to set in an automatic mode to prioritize either an infrastructure mode or an ad hoc mode. In the infrastructure mode priority setting, if the user has been active in offline or in the ad hoc mode, the system is capable of automatically detecting a newly available infrastructure wireless network for transfer to the network.
Alternatively, in a case of making the system connectable to either one of a plurality of networks which employ different communication systems and performing communication with either one of such communication networks, proposed is a technique of selecting an optimum wireless transmission path whenever need arises among wireless transmission paths between wireless base stations on the basis of a designated wireless transmission path selection standard (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
(Patent Document 1)
    Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-344458(Patent Document 2)    Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-112347